pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Nintendo DS
Nintendo DS (яп. ニンテンドーDS Нинтэндо: DS?, сокращённо NDS либо DS) — следующее поколение карманных игровых консолей компании Nintendo после Game Boy Advance SP. Консоль была выпущена в 2004 году в Канаде, США и Японии. Nintendo DS имеет дизайн «раскладушки» (первая версия очень похожа на Game & Watch) с двумя жидкокристаллическими экранами, причём нижний экран чувствителен к нажатию (англ. touch-screen)стилуса или пальца (рекомендуется использовать стилус), что используется во многих играх. Специальное покрытие экрана обеспечивает износостойкость, а прилагающийся к консоли стилус крепится на задней панели. Консоль имеет встроенный микрофон, который используется в некоторых играх для подачи голосовых команд либо обмена голосовыми сообщениями с другими консолями. Nintendo DS поддерживает стандарт беспроводной связи IEEE 802.11 (Wi-Fi), что позволяет организовать одновременное подключение 16-ти консолей, находящихся на расстоянии до 10-30 метров друг от друга. Для многих игр нескольким игрокам требуется только один картридж с игрой: используется функция Download Play, позволяющая загружать необходимую часть игры другими игроками у владельца картриджа. В приставке также имеются часы и будильник. Для настройки необходимого языка в игре зачастую необходимо изменить язык в самих настройках Nintendo DS. Стереозвук Nintendo DS обеспечивает эффект объемного звука, поддерживается использование стереонаушников со стандартным разъемом TRS. Оригинальная гарнитура идет вместе с микрофоном. С 26 января 2006 года доступна новая версия консоли — Nintendo DS Lite, отличающаяся меньшими размерами, улучшенным дизайном, а также более яркими экранами. 2 октября 2008 года в Токио была анонсирована Nintendo DSi — третья модель семейства Nintendo DS. Меньше толщина устройства, увеличена мощность процессора и объём оперативной памяти, исчез GBA-слот, появились 2 камеры по 0.3 Мпк, 256 МБ внутренней флеш-памяти и SDHC-слот. Кроме того, появились встроенные приложения, в том числе редактор фотографий, позволяющий накладывать различные эффекты, интернет-браузер, магазин приложений DSi Shop и др. Содержание * 1Технические характеристики * 2Карта памяти * 3Игры * 4Программные эмуляции * 5Примечания * 6Ссылки Технические характеристики * Процессор: ARM946E-S — 67 Мгц, сопроцессор ARM7TDMI — 33 МГц * Память: 4 МБ, 656 КБ видео памяти, 512КБ памяти для текстур * Экран: два отдельных ЖК-дисплея, диагональ 77 мм (3 дюйма), разрешение 256х192 пикселей, до 260 тысяч цветов. Расстояние между экранами — примерно 21 мм, что эквивалентно 92 «скрытым» строкам. * Видеосистема: Поддержка 2D и 3D (T&L, преобразование координат текстур, маппинг текстур, альфа-смешивание, сглаживание, цел-шейдинг и Z-буферизация), теоретически позволяет отрисовывать 120 000 полигонов в сек (однако, имеет ограничение на отрисовку 6144 вершин или 2048 треугольников за один кадр). * Звук: Стерео, 16-канальный ADPCM/PCM * Накопители: 1 слот для собственных картриджей Nintendo DS, 2 слот для картриджей Nintendo Gameboy Advance * Связь: IEEE 802.11 (Wi-Fi), для соединения используется собственный формат Nintendo. Радиус локальной сети от 10 до 30 метров в зависимости от условий. * Управление: сенсорный экран, встроенный микрофон для голосовой идентификации, A/B/X/Y кнопки, D-Pad, шифты L/R, кнопки Start и Select * Время работы: 6-10 часов * Вес: 275 грамм * Размеры: 148,7 × 84,7 × 28,9 мм Особенности: два экрана (нижний сенсорный), микрофон, стилус, совместимость с Game Boy Advance (игровыми консолями Game Boy Advance, Game Boy Advance SP и Game Boy Micro), встроенное программное обеспечение PictoChat, позволяющее осуществлять обмен сообщениями 16-ти консолям в одной из 4 чат-комнат, часы, дата, будильник, калибровка сенсорного экрана. Язык операционной системы — английский. Язык игр зависит от используемого картриджа(?), возможны варианты: английский, японский, испанский, французский, немецкий, итальянский, корейский, русский (единичные экземпляры изданий). Цвет корпуса: серебристый, белый, чёрный, голубой, розовый, красный, синий. Карта памяти Nintendo DS Game Card — ROM носитель информации для портативной консоли Nintendo DS, на котором могут быть записаны игры или приложения. По внутреннему строению напоминают предшественников — картриджи для Game Boy. Внутри расположена плата с ПЗУ. С момента выпуска DS (2004 год) Nintendo постоянно использует этот носитель информации и для последующих поколений этой системы (DS Lite, DSi, DSi LL/XL). Также такие картриджи выпускают сторонние производители для записи собственных программ либо копирования игр для Nintendo DS. Игры Двадцать наиболее продаваемых игр для Nintendo DS:3 * New Super Mario Bros. * Nintendogs * Mario Kart DS * Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! * Pokémon Diamond / Pearl Version * Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day! * Pokémon Black / White Version * Animal Crossing: Wild World * Pokémon HeartGold / SoulSilver Version * Super Mario 64 * Mario Party DS * Pokémon Platinum Version * Pokemon Black / White Version 2 * Big Brain Academy * Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies * Cooking Mama * Professor Layton and the Curious Village * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time / Darkness Программные эмуляции * DeSmuME — эмулятор с открытым исходным кодом, распространяющийся под лицензией GPL. * NO$GBA — проприетарный эмулятор и отладчик для Windows. * iDeaS Примечания # ↑''' Consolidated Sales Transition by Region. Nintendo (1 апреля 2011). Архивировано из первоисточника 25 августа 2011. # '''↑ ARM946 Processor — ARM # ↑ The top-selling Nintendo DS — VGChartz.com Ссылки * Официальный сайт (англ.) * Официальный японский сайт (яп.) * Русский сайт компании Nintendo (рус.) * Неофициальный блог компании Nintendo (рус.)